


Confrontation

by lonely_no_more



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amari family angst, F/F, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Poor Angela gets the third degree, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana seemed to cling to the past.</p><p>And Pharah- Pharah wanted nothing more than to be seen as a grown woman in her mother’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

Ana seemed to cling to the past.

And Pharah- Pharah wanted nothing more than to be seen as a grown woman in her mother’s eyes. 

She had been back for a week, getting reacquainted with old friends and seeing how the recall was going. And for that entire week, Fareeha was on edge. Mercy did everything within her power to soothe her girlfriend and it would work, for a time. 

It hadn’t necessarily come to a full-blown confrontation like Pharah had imagined it would. Instead, it happened at one in the morning after an escort mission gone awry. The guilt ate away at Fareeha while she, her mother, and Angela sat at the kitchen table. “ _‘Um_?” she asked, grabbing Ana’s attention. When she received a grunt of acknowledgement, Pharah pressed on, “Why aren’t you proud of me?”

Ana’s brow drew inwards and her mouth pulled tight. “Fareeha, I _am_ proud of you-”

“Then why not show it? Why cling to a holo of me when I was eight? Why talk about me being your little girl when I’m a grown woman?” Fareeha’s eyes burned with welling tears as she snapped, “I’m a decorated officer, _‘um_! I’m thirty-two-years-old!”

“Whether you like it or not, you will always be my little girl! You’re my daughter!” Ana retorted sharply. 

“I _am_ your daughter, I’m not denying that,” Pharah growled, her hand tightening on the mug of tea. “I’m saying that I’m not eight-years-old anymore. I’m an adult and I’m tired of feeling like you’re disappointed in me because I _grew up_!”

Shock and anger tugged at Ana’s features and her back straightened indignantly. “What the hell do you mean, Fareeha? That’s absurd!” 

Angela sat quietly, despite the growing tension in the room. She reached over, gently resting a hand on her girlfriend’s arm. But rather than speak, she simply offered a nod, as if to say, “Go on.”

Having Angela next to her was calming and Pharah took a deep breath to steady herself. Her eyes raised again, meeting her mother’s disapproving look. “You hold onto that holo, you have a spray of yourself holding me as an infant. But look at me, _māmā_ , look at me as I am.” The tears finally fell, leaving streaks down Pharah’s face and dripping onto the smooth surface of the table. “Not as I was.”

For several moments, they sat in a silence so tense that Fareeha wanted to run and get sick. It was worse than any battle she had been in and nearly worse than dying, only to return again. But then, Ana’s eye shut and she sighed heavily. “ _Habibti,_ I have only ever wanted a good life for you. You’re my daughter, my _only_ child. But I…did not realize that you felt I was still treating you as a child.”

Fareeha’s voice dropped as she muttered, “Right, like you didn’t say ‘Justice needs a nap’…” She winced when her mother reached over and batted at her arm. “Hey-”

“You are full of idealism,” Ana stated, tone not so much factual as accusatory.

“Fareeha is the one who protects,” Angela finally said. With Ana’s attention on her, Mercy continued, “She told me that you raised her that it is important to protect the ones you love. Well, she does. She protects the innocent. Her team. Her family.” Her blue eyes glanced to meet Fareeha’s brown and they smiled softly at one another. Looking back at Ana, Mercy admitted, “You’re right; she is full of idealism. But I have never once seen her incapable of handling herself.”

They all went quiet again and a knowing smile began to curl Ana’s lips. “You must be _quite_ serious then.” When her daughter and Angela shared a look, Ana laughed, the sound filling the kitchen. “Well then, since you’re both adults, I guess we can have a good, long talk.” Her arms crossed over her chest and her smirk grew, seeing the apprehension in the faces of the women across from her. Ana asked, “So, Angela, you still make good money as a doctor?”

“Enough that I’m quite stable,” she replied slowly. “Some of it gets donated and some gets put into research, but-”

“Do you have a house in mind? One that you can afford?”

There was something in Ana’s smile that set Angela on guard, especially when she noticed how Fareeha tensed beside her. “Well, I mean, I do have a home that I can go to when I’m not needed on any of the bases.”

Ana nodded sagely. “Good, good. Now, have you two talked about marriage yet?”

“ _Māmā_!” Fareeha blurted, “We’ve only been dating for a few months.”

She waved her daughter off and continued, “It’s perfectly reasonable, _Habibti_ , I want to make sure you will be stable.” Ana leaned in. “Now, what about children? Do either of you want any? I’d really like grandchildren.”

Pharah stared in utter disbelief at her mother. They had gone from one extreme to another and her entire face burned with embarrassment. She cradled her head in her hands, tea completely forgotten as she muttered, “ _Ya Allah_ …”

“Allah can’t help you now, girl,“ Ana crowed. She looked at Angela pointedly and gestured to Fareeha. “So how will this work- are you going to knock her up or the other way around?”

At that, Angela’s face went bright red and she pursed her lips. She stammered, “Th-that’s not- _Mein Gott_ , Ana, why?” 

“This is very important, Angela, you’re already on my good side; you’re a doctor.”

Fareeha dropped her head onto crossed arms, face down on the table. Her shoulders heaved as she took a deep breath and mumbled, “Let me know when she’s done, _ya amar_.”

“ _‘Ya amar?’_ ” Ana inquired, “Oh, so you _are_ serious about each other!”

By the time Fareeha and Angela dragged themselves to bed, it was well-past four. It was while Fareeha nestled her head in the crook of Mercy’s neck that she mumbled, “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Sorry for what? You were emotional. Having your mother back-”

“No, not that…” She shifted uncomfortably for a moment before raising her head and looking at her girlfriend. “For the interrogation my mother put you through. That was…pretty normal.”

Angela muttered, “Honestly, that was just short of signing a contract.”

There was a pause before Fareeha quietly announced, “That’ll probably happen next time.”


End file.
